Unos tontos
by Solo una novata
Summary: SPOILER DEL FINAL DE JUEGO. El regreso del Samekichi ha impactado tanto a Wadanohara como a sus familiares, aunque la mayoría de estos se ven felices por el regreso de este, Fukami se ve un poco decaído por el comportamiento de la bruja hacia este. Por lo que Memoca se dispone a subirle el animo, lo cual, no sera un tarea fácil. FukamixMemoca


En la vida hay muchos cambios. Hay cosas a las cuales nunca puedes regresar a su estado original, mientras que hay otras que no importa la circunstancias, siempre seguirán siendo las mismas. Una de ellas es el mar, tan bello y hermoso como la naturaleza misma. Incluso después de la peor tormenta, incluso si la peor contaminación está de por medio, o incluso si está repleta de la peor plaga, el mar siempre será el mismo: hermoso, y agradable.

Aunque hubo una vez, en que el mar estuvo a punto de cambiar para siempre, convirtiéndose en el peor lugar existente, repleto de las peores alimañas que se le podía cruzar, un mar donde nadie sería feliz. Era eso en lo que se convertiría el preciado mar de la bruja Wadanohara, la bruja protectora que había fallado en su misión de proteger lo más amado para ella, su mar. Pero la pequeña bruja castaña no estaba sola, después de todo, su familiar más preciado estuvo ahí para ella, pues este nunca la dejaría. Aun cuando nadie en el mar creía en su palabra, en los momentos en que todos lo odiaban, cuando nadie se atrevió a extender su mano hacía el, ella estuvo ahí. Eso era más que suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo que se le atravesase, con tal de proteger aquello que era tan importante para la persona que ama, y así lo hizo.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo paso. Hubo muchos cambios para los habitantes del mar, en especial para la pequeña bruja, la cual había madurado sin darse cuenta y se había dado cuenta del mundo que la rodeaba, aunque se lamentaba de no haberlo hecho antes. No importa lo mucho que la contradijeran, ni cuantas personas le repitieran: "No es tu culpa", ella sabía bastante bien, que la única culpable de lo que le había sucedido a su amado mar, era ella. Estudio como nunca lo había hecho antes, entreno hasta llegar a colapsar un sinnúmero de veces, y más que nada, aprendió a preparada para cualquier atrocidad que se le avecinara, pues ya sabía los seres tan crueles que podían estar haya afuera.

La pequeña bruja se había vuelto un poco sombría. No es que se hubiese vuelto malvada, cruel o insensible, nada de eso, una chica de tan puro corazón no permitía ese tipo de sentimientos irrumpieran en ella. Solo que ahora era más fría, atenta, y mucho menos mensa de cómo era hace un tiempo atrás. Ya que lo que más contribuyó a que esta perdiera contra el mar rojo, fue su inocencia. La pobre chica siempre visitaba la superficie por las noches, mientras sus familiares dormían, esta deambulaba por el mar nocturno verificando que todo estuviera bien. Oh al menos, eso era de lo que se quería convencer, de que la razón por la que siempre recurría a los mismos lugares, aquellos lugares a los que solía salir con él, era solo por patrullaje. No por el inocente sueño de que una noche, lo encuentre frente a frente después de tanto tiempo, y lo estrechara en sus brazos. Sabía que el regresaría, confiaba en Samekichi más que nadie. Por eso debía tener paciencia, y no permitiría que la tristeza se apoderada de ella, no solo por ella y Samekichi, también por el resto de sus familiares.

Cuando de repente un día, aquel sueño se cumplió. Un noche después de que la pequeña Wadanohara terminara de leer su lectura, decidió ir a la superficie para observar las estrella, la hacían sentir nostálgica, aquella vista del cielo estrellado solo le recordaban a él. Fue a una pequeña isla, extremadamente pequeña, la cual solo era un pequeño trozo de tierra. Que en pocos minutos, se convirtió en su lugar favorito, gracias a la presencia de una persona. Había cambiado, aunque no significativamente: estaba un poco más alto, un par de centímetros quizá, tenía algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, aunque no se veía letales, notaba sus ropas un poco más oscuras, aunque la pequeña Wada pensaba que era solo su imaginación. El único cambio notable, era el parche que cubría la herida de ese día, el día en que se separaron. Pero eso ya no importaba, pues Samekichi estaba ahí, justo frente de ella.

-Tu lograste volver-fue lo único que se le pudo escapar de los labios en ese momento.

-…Sí.

-…

-Siento que tomara tanto. Es mi culpa la espera.-Se disculpó Samekichi.

Wadanohara guardo silencio, convenciéndose a sí misma de que esto no era un sueño, que no se había golpeado mientras volado y se había quedado dormida. Que Samekichi de verdad estaba frente a ella.

-Wadanohara.

La pequeña bruja cerró sus ojos, soltó un suave suspiro, y dejo que aquellas palabras que estaban guardadas en su corazón salieran:

-Bueno, el tiempo pareció pasar en un parpadeo. Aunque quizás haya sido, un increíble largo tiempo…

El tiburón se quedó en silencio un segundo y luego embozo una pequeña sonrisa para decirle:

-Me alegra que no hayas cambiado.

Wadanohara comenzaba a sentir un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos arder, como si las lágrimas que estuvo aguantando todo este tiempo estuvieran a punto de salir.

-…Quizás, quizás este mundo permanezca como era.-dijo con voz entrecortada

-…

-Samekichi.

"¡Di algo maldita sea!"-pensó para sí mismo Samekichi, pero las palabras no salían.

-Siempre creí… que regresarías-dijo Wadanohara con un hilo de voz-siempre.

-…Tu…-Samekichi aclaro su garganta-escuche tu… ocarina.

Wadanohara sonrió con ternura.

-Siempre creíste en mí, por eso… pude volver.

Ya no lo soportaba más. Aquel nudo en la garganta, y aquellas lágrimas que se avecinaban no podían esperar más. Había evitado llorar por mucho tiempo, la única vez que lo hizo fue el día en que Samekichi se fue, cuando tuvo el mayor acercamiento que jamás ha tenido con Fukami, este le permitió llorar sobre él para qué que descargara aquellos tristes sentimientos. Nunca olvidara ese favor, ya que le ayudo a poder aguantar tanto tiempo sin derramar ni una lagrima.

-Me dije a mi misma que cuando te viera de nuevo, no llorarí ó a decir la bruja con lágrimas nublando su vista-Que sería fuerte… eso es lo que pensaba todo los días.

Samekichi dio un par de pasos hacía la bruja.

-Pero, supongo que eso no tenía mucho sentido. Jeje-dijo Wada, aunque más bien era para sí misma.

-Wadanohara…

-Samekichi…

Y después de tanta espera, aquellos metros que los separaban desaparecieron, fundiéndose en un abrazo que les permitió darse ese calor que llevaban tanto tiempo esperando, ese calor que solo se podían dar el uno al otro. La cabeza de Wadanohara cabía perfectamente en el hueco entre el brazo y el hombre de Samekichi, y sus brazos la acogían como si pertenecieran ahí, como si fuera de su propiedad, como si nadie más en el mundo pudiera brindarle aquel calor. Y así era.

-No vayas a ningún lado-dijo la pequeña bruja con las lágrimas bañando sus blancas mejillas.

-Si…lo prometo-respondió Samekichi apretándola más fuerte, pero sin lastimarla.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Samekichi.

-Me alegra estarlo, Wadanohara.

Después de ese reencuentro, Wadanohara no pudo esperar hasta la mañana del día siguiente para avisarles a sus familiares de que su compañero había vuelto, (aunque estos no lo consideraban así). Samekichi le rogaba que parara con el escándalo, pues no estaba tan desesperado por verlos y prefería dejarlos dormir, (por no decir que la única a la que le interesaba ver era Wadanohara). Pero si una cosa no había cambiado de ella, es que seguía siendo testaruda. Mientras nadaban hasta su hogar, Samekichi se quedó observando a Wadanohara en silencio, sus ropas eran muy diferentes a como las recordaba, seguía siendo el mismo modelo de vestido que siempre, pero eran tonos de azul sumamente oscuros, y su sombrero estaba adornado con algunas cadenas. Samekichi había notado la cara de tristeza de Wadanohara cuando llego, pensaba en lo triste que debió estar esta todo este tiempo, por lo que no permitiría que volviera a pasar. Ahora que todo estaba resuelto, podría estar con Wadanohara en paz. Claro, si sus familiares se lo permitían.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la puerta de su casa. Una oleada de nostalgia cruzo por el corazón de Samekichi, no recordaba la última vez que estuvo ahí, no podía evitar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Wadanohara lo miro sin que este se diera cuenta y sonrío, estaba feliz de tenerlo de regreso. Wada abrió la puerta y llamo a todos en la casa, Samekichi soltó un suspiro, no le interesaba ver a ninguno de ellos, pero de ahora en adelante viviría con ellos, así que no le quedaba de otra.

Los familiares de la bruja salieron de sus habitaciones para dirigirse a la sala donde se encontraba la recién reunida pareja. Samekichi no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe a ver a los familiares de su amada bruja, que a diferencia de ella, habían cambiado totalmente. Tanto Memoca como Dolphi habían crecido bastante. Las pequeñas chiquillas que eran más bajitas que Wada, ahora eran el doble de altas que esta. Memoca se había dejado crecer el cabello, hasta estar al nivel de su mini falda, mientras que su blusa y sombrero parecían una versión idéntica de las anteriores, solo que esta vez ajustados a su tamaño actual, acompañados con unos pequeños zapatos de tacón. Dolphi al igual que Memoca, se había dejado crecer el cabello, aunque solo le pasaba un poco de sus hombros, se notaba la diferencia. Usaba un suéter estilo marinero de color gris oscuro con una cinta blanca como una especie de corbata, mientras que una bufanda amarilla sólido adornaba su cuello, y una mini falda negra hacía juego con estos, y sus piernas estaban casi cubiertas por unos tenis estilo botas hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Y el "favorito" de Samekichi, Fukami, también había cambiado. Su ropa era casi exactamente igual a la anterior, solo que tenía los colores inversos. Mientras que antes usaba una especie de saco casi completamente blanco con toques azules en sitios específicos (mangas, cuellos, bordes), y una especie de bufanda azul con un ancla blanca saliendo del cuello de su ropa, ahora él saco era completamente azul con ligeros toques blancos y la bufanda blanca con un ancla, azul, aunque ahora, estaba adornado con una especie de accesorio dorado. Sus pantalones y zapatos eran del mismo color negro de siempre, pero lo que más resaltaba, era que su cabello (al igual que las otras) estaba mucho más largo, a tal punto que debía amarrarlo con una cinta azul.

Los familiares tenían una cara de sorpresa al ver al tiburón frente a ellos. Siempre pensaron que él había muerto, aunque nunca le quitaron sus ilusiones a Wada, no tenían fe en que saliera con vida de aquel mar. Pero de algún modo, se sentían felices de que él estuviera de regreso. Nunca les cayó bien por el hecho de como trataba a Wadanohara, pero después de saber la verdad, y que este fuera el que salvara al mar por sí mismo, les hizo sentir como si hubieran fallado en su deber como familiares, aunque nunca le comentaron esto a Wada, ya que solo se echaría la culpa a sí misma. Ahora tenían la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, y quien sabe, si Wadanohara lo quería tanto, no podía ser tan malo.

-Qué bueno que estés a salvo-comenzó Dolphi para sorpresa de todos, ya que no esperaban que la pequeña con selacofobia fuera la que diera inicio a la conversación.

-…Si-respondió Samekichi en voz baja, no se sentía del todo cómodo con esta situación.

-Pensé que habías muerto-dijo como siempre Memoca uno de sus comentarios inoportunos, pero luego de esto, una pequeña sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro-pero, me alegra que estés bien.

-Gracias-dijo Samekichi un poco menos incómodo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que Fukami hiciera un comentario, pero este era el que menos se alegraba de la llegada del problemático tiburón. No le caía bien, era obvio, pero no únicamente por como tratara anteriormente a Wadanohara, sino porque justo en ese momento, Fukami pudo notar como el brillo había vuelto a los ojos de Wadanohara, aquel brillo que había desaparecido con su ida y que sus familiares no pudieron recuperar, mientras que el, con solo su presencia, logro que traerlo devuelta.

-No le daré mi cama-dijo por fin Fukami, aunque no era lo que estos esperan, era un comienzo.

-No te la eh pedido-respondió con fastidio el tiburón.

-Bueno bueno, eso no será problema, hay camas suficientes para todos, ¿Verdad?

-Wada tiene razón, lo importante ahora, ¡es hacer un fiesta por el regreso del estúpido tiburón!-dijo Memoca con entusiasmo.

-¡¿Cómo que estúpido?!-pregunto Samekichi irritado.

-Lo siento, es costumbre.

El resto de la noche fue más agradable de la que Samekichi hubiera esperado. Wadanohara preparado algo de comer y se pasaron toda la noche charlando. Al principio no encontraban un tema en sí de que hablar, pues el viaje de Samekichi no era algo de lo que quisieran hablar, por obvias razones, aun así, la conversación fluyo bastante bien, como si llevaran tiempo conversando juntos como una familia. Eran unos tontos, molestos e infantiles en algunos momentos, pero no los odiaba.

De lo que nadie se dio cuenta, es que el octópodo tenía una mirada más fría de lo usual, o más bien, más triste. No le agradaba Samekichi, es más, lo odiaba, pero nunca llego a tal punto para querer desear su muerte, aunque en ese momento no le faltaban ganas. La verdad no era que alguna actitud de él lo molestara, sino la manera en que este podía cambiar a Wadanohara. Aunque Wada sonriera, riera o se divirtiera, sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo, no desde que Samekichi se fue. Todos lo ignoraban este hecho, ya que sabían que Wada hacía lo mejor que podía, pero aun así, no podían evitar sentirse mal por ella, en especial Fukami. Por lo que en ese momento se sentía como basura, ya que se sabía que aquel brillo en sus los ojos de las brujas, era obra de Samekichi.

-Hey, Fukami-Memoca llamo su atención desde su asiento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿Está todo bien?

El pulpo soltó un suspiro, no era buen momento para ponerse depresivo, pues era el momento más feliz para su querida bruja en mucho tiempo como para arruinarlo con su terrible humor.

-Solo estoy un poco cansado, no es nada.

-En verdad es tarde, creo que sería mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-sugirió Wadanohara.

-Si es verdad, que Samekichi lave los platos y limpie el desorden-dijo Memoca soltando un bostezo.

-¿Por qué yo?-se quejó Samekichi.

-Porque tú fuiste el que nos despertó para darte la bienvenida-dijo Dolphi medio dormida.

-¡Fue Wadanohara!

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que la pobre Wada limpie todo este desorden?-dijo Memoca con tono acusador.

-N-no, por supuesto que no.

-¡Pues está decidido!-dijo Memoca animada-Vámonos chicos.

-¡Hey!, ustedes al menos podrían ayudar. Wadanohara diles algo-dijo Samekichi dirigiendo la mirada al asiento de la bruja para encontrarla profundamente dormida.

Memoca se acercó a la pequeña Wada y la cargo en su espalda.

-Bueno, suerte-dijo Memoca.

-Esto no es justo-se quejó Samekichi-Al menos uno debería ayudarme.

-Yo te ayudare.

Todos dirigieron la mirada al lugar donde provenía la voz, creyendo que habían oído mal, pero no era así. El que había ofrecido su ayuda, no era nadie más que Fukami, que se encontraba aun de pie junto al sofá.

-No tienes que preocuparte Fukami, Samekichi se puede encargar de esto solo, ¿V-verdad Samekichi?-dijo Memoca algo asustada. Pues sabía que si esos dos se quedan solos, lo que pasó con el mar rojo no sería nada en comparación a la catástrofe que pudiera ocurrir.

-Si...

-No seas ridículo, hace un momento te estabas quejando de que era demasiado, no es necesario que te niegues ahora.

Tanto Samekichi como el resto guardo silencio, pero eso fue suficiente para entender que si querían conservar la paz, era mejor que Samekichi aceptara la ayuda del Fukami, y que las chicas se dirigieran a sus habitaciones. Lo cual hicieron.

El ambiente era incómodo, muy incómodo. Tanto Samekichi como Fukami sabían que ambos gustaban de Wadanohara, pero aun así, ambos sabían quién era que Wadanohara quería.  
Fukami lavaba los platos, mientras que el tiburón se encargaba de recoger la basura, no se podría decir cuál de los dos quería terminar más rápido, aunque como uno tenía seis tentáculos, tenía un poco más de ventaja.

-Hey, Samekichi.

Los ojos del tiburón se abrieron como platos. ¿Acaso Fukami lo había… llamado por su nombre?

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con indiferencia el tiburón.

Fukami termino de limpiar el último plato. Tenía un sistema que le facilitaba bastante el trabajo, dos tentáculos fregaban, dos enjuagaban y dos secaban y colocaban en su puesto, bastante eficiente la verdad. Apago la luz de la cocina y se encamino a su cama, no sin antes claro pasar al lado de su "compañero", a tal distancia que podían chocar hombros, y susurrar en voz tan baja, aquellas palabras que hacía tiempo quería decírselas al tiburón, aunque estas le produjeran una apuñada al corazón.

-Por favor, permanece al lado de Wadanohara.

La bolsa de basura en la mano de Samekichi se desplomo al piso, aunque por suerte no salió nada del contenido. Se quedó en shock durante unos segundos, que para él fueron eternos, ¿Él estaba renunciando a Wadanohara? ¿A la mujer que amaba?  
Cuando Samekichi dio vuelta para encarar al pulpo, este se encontraba cruzando la puerta de la habitación. La vista de Samekichi era bastante buena, lo suficiente ver la expresión de dolor que tenía Fukami, aunque este no derramo lagrima alguna. Él no había renunciado a ella, solo decidió su felicidad por la de él.

-¡Samekichi, date prisa!-grito Wadanohara desde fuera de la casa.

Al día siguiente la bruja había decidido hacer un par de recados, lo cual la bañaba de nostalgia, ya que el igual que antes, Samekichi la regañaba y se negaba a hacer tareas para beneficiar a otros, y más que eran bastantes los recados de ese día. Pero como siempre, este cedía a lo que su querida brujita le pidiera y termino aceptando. Ese día debían ir a cuatro islas diferentes, por lo que les tomaría todo el día. Pero la verdad, es que era lo que más la hacía feliz, ya que deseaba que sus familiares llegaran a conocerse mejor, y olvidar lo malos eventos del pasado.  
Tenía esperanzas en que en poco tiempo, llegaran a ser una familia.

El tiburón salió de la casa y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras de él. Estaba bastante molesto, pues no quería que su primer día después de tanto tiempo sin ver a Wadanohara se desperdiciara haciendo recados, pero como siempre, la bruja lo tenía comiendo de su mano y termino aceptando.

-Al menos deberíamos olvidar un par de recados, nos tomara todo el día hacer todo ese trabajo-se quejó el tiburón.

-Vamos, no seas así Samekichi-rogo Wada-no nos tomara mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad chicos?

Wadanohara miro hacia atrás y se topó con un aura un tanto incomoda. Fukami no se encontraba muy a gusto desde la llegada de Samekichi, no podía evitarlo, el más que nadie quería evitar sentirse así, pues si se comportaba de esta manera apenas a la llegada del tiburón, no creía que podría soportar seguir en ese lugar mucho tiempo. Memoca en cambio se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Fukami, desde la noche anterior lo había notado distante (más de lo usual claro está), y no le gustaba para nada. Mientras ella y Dolphi iban creciendo, se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos de Fukami hacia la pequeña Wada, por lo que sentían algo de lastima, pues ambas sabían que ese amor nunca se le seria correspondido, aunque este ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Dolphi se encontraba en silencio, no era tan abierta como Memoca para tratar con situaciones así, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

-¿Chicos?-Wadanohara (como siempre), no sabía a qué se debía esta aura tan cortante.

-Samekichi tiene razón-Fukami corto el silencio-Sera mejor que nos dividamos las tareas.

-Pero…

-¡Fukami tiene razón!, así terminaremos más rápido y podremos hacer algo divertido después-Memoca apoyo la idea, aunque no por las razones que mencionaba.

La bruja no estaba muy contenta con esto, pero sus familiares no habían descansado mucho la noche anterior, pensaba que se podrían estar un poco cansados, así que lo mejor seria acabar lo más pronto posible las tareas para descansar.

-"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para volvernos una familia, no es necesario apresurarlo"-pensó para sí misma la bruja.- ¡Muy bien!, entonces yo y Fukami iremos en la espalda de Samekichi y Memoca y Dolphi irán en el bote.

Si el ambiente ya se sentía lo suficientemente pesado, ahora parecía que le hubieran aumentado trecientos kilos de plomo. Samekichi y Fukami intercambiaron miradas un segundo y se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Memoca y Dolphi estaban de piedra por lo que había dicho su ama.

-"¿¡Wada eres imbécil o te haces!?-pensó Memoca.

-Aun si Samekichi es más grande en su forma de tiburón, soy más alto y pesado que él, sería mejor que Memoca o Dolphi fueran con ustedes dos, es más sencillo para él.

Samekichi sabía que no se le sería difícil cargar a Fukami, pero prefería ahorrarse el comentario.

-¡Ok!, pues así será: Wadanohara y Dolphi irán en la espalda de Samekichi, mientras Fukami y yo nos iremos en el bote-dijo Memoca con voz de locutora.

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos al unísono.

Samekichi, Dolphi y Wadanohara se dirigían a la isla de las rocas, mientras que Fukami y Memoca iban camino a la isla de las manzanas. Fukami se encontraba miranda el mar desde la proa, mientras que Memoca solo daba vueltas por el barco sin nada que hacer. Por alguna razón, se sentía incomoda. Nunca ha tenido problemas para hablar con Fukami, incluso cuando este no mostraba interés en lo que decía, esta seguía hablando sin parar. Sin embargo, en este momento sabía que no estaba de ánimos para conversaciones tontas. Aun así, no podía quitarse esa sensación de disgusto en el pecho por verlo tan desanimado, por lo que se armó de valor, se acercó a él y le doy un empujón por la espalda y grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Fukamiii!

El pulpo no se inmuto, y solo le dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro, una mirada, un poco fría.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió para decir.

En vez de responderle con palabras, levanto uno de sus tentáculos hacia el frente, mostrando la isla a pocos metros de ellos, lo cual, hizo ver a Memoca como una tonta.

-Oh… ya veo-dijo Memoca desviando la mirada.

"Si... soy una idiota"-Pensó Memoca para sí misma.

Al bajar del barco se dividieron cada uno con una canasta para buscar las manzanas. Fukami no le dirigió la palabra, solo le extendió una canasta y tomo un rumbo diferente al de ella, dando a entender el mensaje. Memoca no podía dejar de pensar en cómo animar a Fukami, era muy difícil, pues no recordaba nunca el haberlo visto realmente feliz. Aunque al menos era menos triste que en estos momentos.

Después de un rato, Memoca había conseguido llegar su canasta y se dispuso a buscar a Fukami. Camino un par de metros y miraba por todas partes pero no habían señales de Fukami, por lo que opto por llamarlo, pero justo cuando iba a gritar, se tropezó con una piedra y cayo.

Oh casi lo hace, pues en ese momento el pulpo apareció y la atrapo con sus tentáculos, haciendo que esta callera en su pecho.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Fukami.

Memoca se quedó un segundo en silencio razonando lo que acababa de pasar; hace un segundo, estaba caminando perdida, y justo ahora, se encontraba siendo abrazada (o algo por el estilo) por Fukami, quien por primera vez en todo este viaje le había dirigido la palabra.

-¿Memoca?-dijo Fukami pues está aún no había respondido.

Memoca se apartó con rapidez de Fukami, hasta casi volver a perder el equilibrio y respondió con rapidez:

-¡S-sí, estoy perfecta!-dijo un poco tartamuda.

-Ya veo. Entonces podemos irnos-respondió Fukami dando media vuelta.

-Sí.

Cuando Fukami estuvo un par de pasos delante de Memoca, esta comenzó a andar. La pequeña ave se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, pues no podía dejar de sentirse extraña. Sentía un golpeteo en su pecho muy fuerte, tan fuerte que podía escucharlo en su cabeza. Miraba la espalda de su compañero desde lejos y sentía que el golpeteo crecía con cada segundo que lo miraba, por lo que decidió mirar hacia el suelo y seguir caminando en silencio. Fukami había conseguido más manzanas que ella, bueno era obvio, pues este decidió coger la canasta más grande, lo cual la hizo pensar: "¿Lo habrá hecho para ayudarme o para impresionar a Wadanohara?". Al darse cuenta en que había pensado, se golpeó la cabeza con un árbol para reaccionar, lo cual, no fue buena idea, pues el golpe le dolió más de lo que esperaba. "Deja de pensar en tonterías Memoca, ¡basta ya!"-se dijo para sí misma.

-Memoca.

-¿!Si!?-dijo con más entusiasmo del que hubiera querido.

-Ya llegamos al barco.

Otra vez, no se dio cuenta. Memoca suspiro de cansancio y se cubrió con cuidado el golpe con su flequillo.

-¡Okey!-dijo levantando el pulgar (o las alas…).

Al subir al barco, Memoca se estaba acariciando la herida que ella misma se había proporcionado en al frente mientras se maldecía por lo bajo, no quería que Fukami se diera cuenta de esta, aunque con la atención que este le prestaba, no sería muy difícil de ocultar. Lo mejor sería ocultarla con su cabello hasta llegar a casa y curarla.

-Duele mucho…-se quejó por lo bajo Memoca.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-pegunto Fukami apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¡Waa!-grito Memoca.

-Oh, lamento asustado-se disculpó Fukami.

-No, no importa.

Fukami extendió una de sus tentáculos y aparto el fleco de Memoca que cubría el golpe. Se quedó mirándolo un minuto a corta distancia, Memoca solo guardo silencio y desvió la mirada. "Otra vez el estúpido golpeteo".

-Sera mejor que busque un par de vendas, cuando lleguemos a casa ponte algo de hielo-dijo Fukami apartándose.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando Fukami entro a buscar las vendas, Memoca sintió como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran más rojas que Taraco. No recordaba haber a Fukami tan cerca de él, y si había sido así, no recordaba haber tenido esa reacción. Memoca estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

Minutos después, Fukami volvió.

-Encontré las vendas-dijo acercándose a Memoca y viendo que el golpe estaba peor-…

Sí. Memoca se había golpeado contra el piso igual que como el árbol.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Fukami.

-Me caí.

Después de eso Memoca y Fukami solo fueron a una isla a buscar un par de flores, lo que les tomo menos tiempo y esfuerzo pues esta se encontraba cerca de la isla de las manzanas y las flores que buscaban no fueron difíciles de encontrar, aunque Memoca se dio un par de golpes más en la cabeza, sobrevivió. De todos modos, llegaron al mar después de Samekichi, Wadanohara y Dolphi, los cuales los estaban esperando en la sala de su hogar.

-Al fin llegan-el primero en darles la bienvenida fue Samekichi, con sus dulces palabras de amor (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Hola a ti también tiburoncín-dijo Memoca.

-¿!Como me llamaste!?

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Wadanohara dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-Todo bien, exceptuando los accidentes de Memoca-dijo Fukami mirando las vendas de Memoca.

-¿Memoca que te paso?-pregunto Wada preocupada.

-No es nada grave, solo choque y me caí un par de veces.

-Memoca tonta-dijo Dolphi.

-¡No soy tonta!, solo un poco torpe.

-¿Qué importa?, van de la mano esas dos, es casi lo mismo-dijo Samekichi.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar-respondió Memoca.

-Escucha pajarraco, ¡una palabra más y te hare pollo frito!-dijo Samekichi en tono amenazante.

-¡Éntrale tiburoncín!-dijo Memoca con pose de batalla.

-¡Bien, bien, bien!, ¿Qué tal si almorzamos?-dijo Wada evitando la catástrofe.

Wadanohara preparo la cena y todos se sentaron en la sala a comer. El ambiente estaba mejor que el de la noche anterior, y Fukami se veía más como el Fukami de siempre, lo cual alivio a Memoca.

-¿Y qué tal les fue?-pregunto Memoca.

-Fuimos a la isla estrella-dijo Wada.

-Es muy bonita-dijo Dolphi con una sonrisa.

-Es aún más bonita de noche, deberían ir alguna vez-dijo Samekichi.

-Creo que deberías decir: "deberíamos"-dijo Memoca chocándole un hombre a Samekichi.

-Ah… es cierto, deberíamos.

-Mucho mejor-respondió Memoca.

-La isla estrella…-Wada embozo una pequeña sonrisa-me trae recuerdos, ¿A ti no Samekichi?

-M-más o menos-dijo el tiburón desviando la mirada para que no notaran su sonrojo, lo cual, no funciono.

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos?-pregunto Dolphi.

-Fue antes de que ustedes llegaran, cuando solo estábamos yo y Samekichi.

De repente, un plato cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos. Todos se sorprendiendo y miraron al dueño de dicho plato que se encontraba destrozado, y en efecto, era Fukami.

-Lo lamento, lo recogeré enseguida-dijo Fukami acercando sus tentáculos para tomar los pedazos.

-¡Espera Fukami!-se le acerco Wada y tomo uno de los tentáculos- no lo hagas, te puedes lastimar. Mejor buscamos algo para recogerlos.

Fukami no estaba oyendo lo que Wadanohara le decía, solo se quedó viendo su mano tomando uno de sus tentáculos, y justo como se rompió el plato, sentía que se rompía algo dentro de él

-Lo lamento Wadanohara, necesito algo de aire. Volveré para recogerlo-dijo y se alejó del lugar.

Fukami salió de la casa a caminar, no iba a un lugar en específico, solo quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel sitio, de su hogar, aunque este ya no lo sentía de esa manera. Camino hasta quedarse en un lugar desolado, donde no había ni plantas marinas ni ningún pez a la vista. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y observo el mar en silencio. ¿Así seria siempre? ¿Actuario como un niño pequeño cada vez que Wadanohara le dedique atención a Samekichi? Vaya que era egoísta. Todo este tiempo que Samekichi no estaba, Wadanohara no era la misma de antes, el hecho que haya regresado, también trajo de vuelta a la vieja Wadanohara.

-Si yo me fuera, ¿Wadanohara haría lo mismo?-dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

Él sabía la respuesta, y por supuesto que esa era un no. Ya lo había oído, ella y Samekichi tienen recuerdos y viviendas que solo comparten ellos dos, donde no están ni el, ni Memoca, ni Dolphi, ni nadie más, son solo de ellos. Nadie nunca podrá ocupar ese lugar que Samekichi ha creado en su corazón, y Fukami lo sabía muy bien. Pues sentía que el lugar que Wadanohara había creado en el corazón de él, no sería ocupado por nadie más.

-Tal vez… debería simplemente irme.

El mismo Fukami se había sorprendido de lo que dijo. Desde que conoció a Wadanohara, quiso siempre estar a su lado, cada día que pasaba ese sentimiento se volvía cada vez más fuerte, el querer permanecer a su lado era de las cosas que más Fukami ha anhelado. Sim embargo. Wadanohara tiene a alguien con quien quiere estar, alguien con quien quiere pasar cada día de su vida, alguien por quien daría su vida si fuera necesario, y ese alguien no era él. Lo había decidido, lo mejor sería irse.

-Si me voy ahora, no sabrán a donde fui y no me podrán seguir-Fukami cerro sus ojos un segundo y suspiro.-Es mejor así.

-¡Claro que no lo es!

Cuando Fukami volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró con una Memoca exhausta a un metro de él. Su cabello era un desastre, y respiraba con fuerza para recuperar el aliento, al parecer, había corrido hasta este lugar.

-¡No puedes irte Fukami!-dijo Memoca con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.-Eres parte de nuestra familia, no puedes dejarnos. Si te vas, no habrá nadie que nos ayuda a mí a Dolphi a alcanzar las cosas altas, Samekichi es un imbécil y no lo hará, ¡lo sabes muy bien!, no habrá nadie que asuste a los pervertidos que nos molestan, ni nadie que lave los trastes, ni que nos ayude a cocinar o nos recomiende un libro para leer. ¡Nadie puede remplazar a Fukami!

Fukami se quedó en silencio, mirando a Memoca. Ella por su parte, estaba asustada, pues no imaginaba que el comportamiento de Fukami llegaría a este punto.

-Yo… soy un tonto-dijo con la mirada baja.

-¡Claro que no!, de todos los que vivimos en esa casa, diría que eres el único al que no pueden llamar tonto-dijo Memoca acercándose para oírlo mejor, pues Fukami estaba hablando muy bajo.

-Te equivocas. Incluso diría que soy el más tonto de todos.

-¡Deja de decir ridiculeces!-Memoca se exaspero.-Incluso si eres un tonto, eso no quiere decir que debas irte.

-No lo entiendes-Fukami alzo la mirada, en sus ojos se veían tristes, como cuando las ganas de llorar son tan fuertes que nunca llegan-solo un tonto se enamoraría de alguien que ya tienen a alguien a quien amar.

Memoca se quedó de piedra. Nunca imaginaria que Fukami dijera esas cosas tan abiertamente, lo cual el indicaba que estaba mal, bastante mal. Pero eso no significaba que irse lo haría sentir mejor, solo lo empeoraría.

-¿Sabes que sería tonto?-dijo los puños (o las alas)-Sería tonto que incluso cuando tú te sientes tan mal, decidas irte solo para sufrir ese dolor solo.

-…-Fukami se quedó en silencio.

-¡Wadanohara es solo tu primer amor!, con el tiempo, encontraras a alguien más que querer, alguien más que quieras proteger, alguien más por el que quieras dar la vida. Así que no te resignes a que si no es Wadanohara, no será nadie. ¡Por el amor a Dios Fukami, hay muchas aves en el mar!-grito harta Memoca.

El silencio reino por un segundo, un segundo eterno.

-Peces…

-¿Qué?-Memoca no había lo miro confundida.

-Es peces-respondió Fukami.-El dicho es: "hay muchos peces en el mar", no aves.

Memoca se quedó procesando la información un segundo, para luego después, ponerse más colorada que el mar rojo.

-¿Eh?, ¡ah!, ¿Era así?, ¡no lo recordaba!-Memoca se descompuesto-Jajajajajajaja, supongo que si era así, digo, ¿Qué va a hacer un ave en el mar?, ¡Es ridículo!, jajajaja, bueno, aunque estoy yo. ¡Digo!, no es que trate de decir otra cosa, es solo que bueno, yo, eh…

Fukami le puso dio un golpecito en la frente a Memoca y esta se calló.

-Aun no te ponemos hielo en ese golpe,-dijo Fukami agachado para estar a la altura de Memoca-volvamos a casa.

-Si…-dijo Memoca en voz baja.

Mientras caminaban de regreso, Memoca no sabía si había visto mal debido al toda las vueltas que había dado para encontrar a Fukami, o si su mente le estaba jugando una broma. Pues podría haber jurado que aunque fuera por un segundo, pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Fukami.

-Supongo que… yo también soy una tonta-Pensó Memoca mientras se topaba la frente con el rubor en sus mejillas.


End file.
